Changes
by Ravenus
Summary: The first part of the story is about Aaron's visits to Marta's lab while he was in the project. The second part will elaborate on their relationship. Maybe his little flirts meant something. Lot of fluff! Pairing: Aaron&Marta, Rating: M. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not really know how often Aaron has been to the lab. They might have mentioned it in the movie but I don't remember. So I will develop my own story and make it 12 times. I also remember the one flashback when she tells him that there are cameras in the lab but I altered that a bit as well as some other scenes. Hope you don't mind... Also there might be some mistakes due to the fact that English is only my second language.

Aaron and Marta seemed so close in the movie. That is why I had to write this...

Warning: Language, some mature content.

Rating: M just to be sure

Disclaimer: Not mine...

**Changes**

_#1_

The first time he was in Dr. Marta Shearing's lab was shortly after he had started this outcome project. He felt strangely new, his head still hurt but he finally was able to make some connections, he felt smarter even and it was great. His body had changed, too, but this change wasn't as interesting as the change in his mind. The doctor told him to come in and – like the obedient Kenneth would do – he sat down on the cot and looked at her.

"So, what are you going to do to me? Am I your lab rat?" He tried to joke, but Marta's expression didn't change. So she was made of ice? Or she didn't want to joke around with the Outcome agents. Aaron eyed her more closely: her hair was tied back in a loose pony tail and she kind of looked strict with her glasses. Behind them were beautiful brown eyes that caught Aaron's attention. She was intelligent and efficient, he saw that within seconds.

"I will get some blood samples and inject you with some meds." Her eyes roamed over his naked chest but it was only with a doctor's eyes. "Please take these off" The woman said and Aaron obeyed. He grabbed the chain with his pills and pulled it over his head, his eyes never leaving Marta's. Damn he had seen the effect he had on women before but she simply didn't react to the looks he gave her. She was professional all over and ignored him like he really was some lab rat. And he admired it in her.

With sure movements she took the blood samples from him, injected something into his arm and gave him a small patch to cover the little wound. Aaron pressed it to his skin and watched her from behind as she carefully labeled the vials. She sure had some nice body, too. "Some man must be really happy to be your husband..." He tried, but Marta just turned and gave him a death glare. So she wasn't married. Maybe didn't even have a boyfriend. A smile crept to his lips, he knew what it meant when women reacted like this.

_#2_

"Where did you get this cut?" She asked like she didn't really care and it drove Aaron insane that she behaved so cold and professional. Well, he always did, too, when doing his job but Marta's cold exterior somehow got onto his nerves. He was hurt and she didn't even care?

"A fight. A knife. You know my work, right?" Aaron Cross asked her and raised his eyebrows. For a split second something was written all over her face, but it was too fast gone to really tell what it was, though he normally was fast with reading people. Comes with the job and the training. Perhaps Marta is trained as well as she has to deal with agents like him every day. His stomach felt strange when he thought about other agents sitting on this cot with their chests bare for her to see.

Doctor Shearing got some cloth and something that smelled so much like alcohol that Aaron gave her a surprised look but didn't say a word. The man didn't even flinch when she cleaned the wound and cared for it though the pain shot through his entire body. No one would ever see that he suffered from pain, he concealed it well. Still she was professional and fast. When Aaron got up and pulled his shirt back on he smiled at her over his shoulder.

"Shall I pick you up for dinner after work?" He asked and earned one of those looks again.

"See you in three months." The beautiful doctor answered with a voice like ice and Aaron shrugged and left. Well, three months are a lot of time to think of a new strategy.

_#3_

The third time Aaron just entered the room, got rid of his shirt and sat down on the cot, never making eye contact with Marta. She began getting blood samples in complete silence. Cross just stared ahead and she eyed him with suspicion. When she was finished she stood in front of Aaron and waited until he would look at her. Eventually he did with a smirk.

He stayed silent, got his shirt and went out of the door, never looking back over his shoulder though he would love to see her stunned face.

_#4_

The next time was nearly the same. Silence. Marta's dark eyes watched him with calm interest but Aaron tried to avoid them on purpose. He could sense it in her that she wanted to ask something, say something but she kept silent nevertheless. Today the needle stung harder when she pierced his arm and filled the syringe with blood. She looked for a reaction from him over the rim of her glasses but he kept his poker face.

"Lost your voice?" She asked. Still Aaron didn't say a word and the doctor gave a sigh, handed him his meds and watched him shamelessly when he put his shirt back on. With two long strides the man was by the door, grabbed the handle and stopped.

"See? You like when I talk to you." He smirked and left.

_#5_

The door opened and Five entered the room. It was too early, he shouldn't be here in another three weeks or so. He stumbled and fell to the floor the sound of his labored breath filling the whole lab. With a whispered curse Marta was by his side and grabbed his shoulders so that he would not fall to the floor face forward but it was hard to hold him upright because his chin rolled onto his chest every now and then. The doctor steadied him and grabbed his chin, forced him to look into her eyes.

Five wasn't able to focus and as she had already seen that he was not wounded she reckoned that it was some sort of venom or medication that made him dizzy. With all of her strength she pulled him up and placed him on the cot, which was hard because Five was heavier than he looked. Pure muscle weighed more than fat and there wasn't any fat on his body. He made a sound like he wanted to say something but Marta ignored it and laid him down safely.

"I...I didn't know" He coughed. "Didn't know where else... to go." The Outcome agent breathed and coughed again. Blood poured out of the corner of his mouth and the sight made Marta work faster. She leaned over him, making some fast tests to verify what it was that made him sicker and weaker by the minute. For a short moment she looked into his stormy gray eyes and they seemed clear. He smiled. A true smile that reached his eyes. "Gods, doc, you're so fuckin' beautiful." He didn't see the smile that spread on the woman's face because he sank into blackness.

_#6_

"They make us do things that no normal man or woman would do." The man on her cot said with a dark voice, his eyes lowered towards the floor. He looked gloomy since he had entered the room and Marta wondered what this was all about. No other agent had ever talked to her when they were with her. "You see... they think we have no conscience. But killing is not as easy as they make us believe." A lump formed in Marta's throat and she thought of something reassuring to say but as she couldn't think of anything she kept silent.

"I hate it." Five said. "I always see the terror in their eyes when they die." Marta came close to him, pretending that she was looking closely at the side of his head.

"There are cameras in this lab. They can see you and hear what you say." She breathed with such a hushed voice that he barely heard it. But Marta knew that his senses were better than those of normal people and he slowly turned his head to look into her eyes. She didn't go back and so they stayed like this for a few seconds. Aaron could feel her breath on his face and locked his gaze with hers, nodding ever so slightly.

"Thanks for your help the last time I was here." Aaron changed the subject and Marta nodded and stood up.

"We're here to help you." She said with a slight smile and it melted the agent's heart. She really was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and it seemed as if she opened up on him. At least a little bit.

_#7_

Aaron sat on the cot and smiled when Marta watched him closely. With slow deliberate movements he pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. She raised an eyebrow and the corners of her mouth twitched but she didn't break into the smile that definitely was there. She came closer and raised her hand that held a syringe but before she could pierce him with the needle he grabbed her wrist and held it firmly. She didn't say a word, she didn't seem afraid of him, the only reaction was a raised eyebrow and a question in her eyes.

It made an impression on him that she didn't seem afraid and it was strange but it warmed his heart. Most people were afraid of him. Most likely because they sensed the danger he brought. Five waited but the doctor didn't pull her hand back, she just waited. He looked at her, tried to read her mind but after some time he let her wrist go but not her gaze. She licked her lips and the agent watched her while she did it. It was the only sign that she was nervous in his presence. He had never seen it in her before.

Carefully Marta Shearing pierced his skin and watched as the blood poured out of his vein. They didn't say a word this time but when Aaron got up Marta followed him to the door and hid her hands from the camera while putting something into the back pocket of his jeans. He raised his eyebrows when she touched his ass but remained silent. Obviously this had nothing to do with her examinations, this was private. He hoped that it was her phone number when he pulled out the small piece of paper later. But it wasn't. It was just three words in a neat handwriting:

_"You are different."_

_#8_

When Aaron entered the lab for the eighth time Marta turned around and gave him a huge smile. Wow, that was more than unexpected... but such a beautiful smile. The agent closed the door and pulled off his shirt. It was his routine and he liked the way the doctor looked at him. When he hopped onto the cot Marta leaned against a table and crossed her arms over her chest.

"The cameras are turned off for maintenance today." She informed him and he eyed her carefully. He didn't believe a word she said.

"Proof it." He said, his voice commanding. Her face showed confusion.

"You don't believe me?" As if it was unbelievable that he was cautious. Within a split second Aaron jumped from the cot and had pressed his body against the doctor's, feeling her warmth on the naked skin of his chest while she gave a surprised yelp. She didn't try to get away from him, she just stood there, staring into his deep eyes. He lowered his head as if to rest it on her shoulder.

"Why am I different?" He asked close to her ear, his breath tickling the sensitive shell. "Tell me, doctor Marta. Do you drop a paper into the back pocket of every agent?" Five definitely sounded possessive when he spoke.

"No." Was the simple answer. This time he believed what she said. And now he also knew the camera really was off, otherwise her reaction would be different. He could read people like open books and she told the truth.

"So, why am I different?"

"You are not the obedient agent like the others. They never say a word when they are here, they just sit there and wait until it's over, but you... And you question what you do. What _they_ do. You think for yourself." With sudden shock in his eyes Aaron stumbled back from the woman and stared at her eyes. His lips moved like he wanted to say something, but he was silent. Marta looked concerned.

Kenneth had never been intelligent, he never thought for himself, he was always glad when others made decisions for him. But he wasn't Kenneth any longer. He was Aaron, now and people didn't see the dumb child in him any longer.

"What's wrong with you?" Marta asked and came closer to him. She was missing the warmth and strength of his body.

"Nothing." Five mumbled and gave a smile. He changed back to the man, the agent Marta had seen before. But she knew there was more to him. He really was different from the other agents, he cared, he had a conscience and a heart. She had felt it beating against her chest and now she wished to feel it again.

_#9_

The cameras were back on again and Aaron eyed them suspiciously. It had been nice to talk to Marta openly the last time but now she was profession all over again. The agent still thought about her words, they had made him feel better. It had been the only nice words that a person had said to him in a long time. Since he had started as an Outcome agent.

"We need to do some more examinations this time." Marta told him. "I need to get you to sleep."

"Anesthesia?" Aaron asked alarmed but she already had the injection ready and pierced it into his biceps. He stared at her with wide eyes and fought the sleepiness that wanted to take a hold on him. "No!" It was a nightmare to be exposed to another person and completely helpless. The doctor's delicate hands gently grabbed the sides of his face.

"Count backwards from hundred. Relax and let go." Her soft voice said and Aaron enjoyed the skin contact and obediently began to count as she told him.

"Hundred, ninety nine..." Did he count in Russian? He didn't realize it for his vision went black.

When he woke up again, Marta was there with him and held his hand in hers. At first he thought that she was checking his pulse but she just _held_ his hand. It was a nice feeling and he remembered her hands on his cheeks. For the first time in his life Aaron realized that he liked to be touched, it made him feel a little bit safer. Strange how things can change...

_#10_

As he was an agent – and a very good one! – Aaron now knew where Doctor Shearing lived: a huge house deep in the woods, all on her own, no husband, no boyfriend, no children, seldom visited by friends or family (the man had seen another woman with her just once) and most of the time she was late at home after work. He felt bad for spying on her but he desperately wanted to know where she lived and what her habits were but it seemed as if she only lived for her work as a scientist. It fitted the image he had of her. Still Aaron remembered the feeling of her warm skin against his and what it had felt like when she had held his hand when he woke up last time. It was strange that he reacted so intense but closeness was something he had never experienced in his whole life and only now did he feel the loneliness and the emptiness it brought.

When he entered the examination room this time it felt different. Marta was there, a tiny smile on her lips and Aaron wished that it was there because of him. Nevertheless he doubted it somehow. She was his doctor, he was her lab rat. With a sudden pang he noticed that she didn't see him as a man but as an interesting test object – he hated it, because it meant that Aaron Cross would never lead a normal life if he really wanted to. Sometimes he mused what might happen when he grew older. Outcome wouldn't need him any longer and he would sometime be Kenneth again. Dumb. Weak. Useless.

"Hey doc." The agent greeted her and tried to act like he usually did but she had noticed the change in him.

"Do you feel sick today?" She asked and stepped closer to him to examine his face. With her pen light she looked closer at his eyes, then she put it back into her pocket and grabbed his face in both hands, gently examining his face and down to his neck. Aaron couldn't help shutting his eyes and before he was able to do something about it a slight gasp escaped his lips. "Oh." Was all Marta said, when she realized how he reacted to her touch and Aaron opened his eyes with an apologetic look in them.

"Sorry." He whispered and tried to smile but it wasn't easy this time. 'She is just a doctor' He reminded himself, stepped back from her to remove his shirt and sat down on the cot. Marta came over with the strangest expression on her face, her eyes roaming over his body and face. "Like what you see?" The agent asked. He was his usual self again when he caught her staring at him.

"Depends." Marta answered without a smile.

"On what?"

"Your blood sample." A syringe appeared in her hand and she pierced his biceps before the man could say another word. It stung. Not the needle but her words.

"I hope I'm the only lab rat that you look at like this…" Aaron tried. Marta's eyes shot up from the needle to his eyes with something in them that hadn't been there before. Realization. Something in the woman shifted and she stood up again, clearing her throat.

"Well, I can't say you aren't interesting." She murmured and turned away from him. A smile spread on Aaron's lips. Maybe he shouldn't give up getting through to her.

_#11_

Five wasn't walking into her lab this time. They brought him to her on a stretcher, his face swollen, cuts and blood all over his handsome features. His clothes were torn, his shirt mostly ripped off his upper body, his jeans also covered in blood. Marta gasped and after her initial shock she switched to being all professional and put on gloves before she took a closer look at him. He had some minor cuts on his forehead, temples and all over his head but she found a huge wound at the back of his head where someone had hit him hard. That blow to the head must have knocked him out for sure. She hoped that there was no serious damage. Of all Outcome agents he was the one she found most interesting and would hate to lose him. And he was always so nice to her.

"Don't die." She whispered while caring for his wounds. She checked his pulse and his heartbeat. It beat strong in his chest and Marta breathed a sigh of relief. His pupils gave normal reactions. He would be okay, but it would take a few days. Any other man would be dead by now... Marta shivered at the thought.

When the doctor was finished with her treatment she stepped back and called for a colleague. They would bring Five into another, secluded room where he could sleep and heal over the next few days. Shearing knew the routine: whenever an Outcome agent was wounded like this they would take him to the infirmary for three days. If he didn't wake up within three days he would be out of the program. Five had become something special to her and she pleaded to whatever God there was that he would wake up in time. She hated to admit it, but she would miss the examinations on him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was a dream, he was sure. He was captured and chained to a chair or something like that. With hard pulls he tried to get his hands free, when he heard a distant voice reach him.

"You should wake up, handsome one." It said and he stopped struggling against the chains to listen. Aaron knew the voice, he knew the face that belonged to this voice and it gave him a feeling of comfort to hear the gentle voice. "Time's nearly up. Open your eyes!" The voice was barely a whisper but his enhanced hearing caught them easily. Gods, he wanted to see the woman. He wanted to feel her hands on his skin. It was hard but he opened his eyes.

Cold light from the ceiling greeted him and beeping noises told him that he was in a hospital. His doctor was next to him and gave him a relieved smile. The beeping increased when he tried to move but couldn't. His arms and legs were fixed to the bed and instantly the disorientation was replaced by a feeling of alarm and Aaron looked at her with huge eyes, the question openly on his face. Marta grabbed her stethoscope and pressed it to his upper chest, then went lower.

"Shh..." She hushed him. "You're safe. Everything will be fine." The woman placed the stethoscope around her neck again and grabbed his wrist to check his pulse. Aaron instantly relaxed at her touch even if it was just medical attention. But her hand lingered when she was satisfied that he was okay and her thumb gently caressed his hand. With a confused look Aaron watched her hand on his but hastily averted his eyes so that she wouldn't notice what she did and wouldn't stop.

"Thanks, doc." Aaron breathed, his voice rough. He tried to move again but wasn't able to shift one little bit. The woman's hand gently went up and down his lower arm and the agent closed his eyes with a relaxed sigh. He would lie here for ages if she would just touch him in such a gentle way. No one had ever touched him like this and it felt great, he wanted more. He had been told that social contacts were dangerous but how could something so enthralling be a danger to him?

"I will take off the restraints. You tried to fight us in your sleep, so it was safer to bind you." Marta explained and began to open the straps. Aaron hated when her hand stopped caressing him. He wasn't even sure if she had noticed what she had done...

"Will you stay with me tonight?" The agent asked, again with that sly smile on his lips. Marta smiled back at him. An open and honest smile.

"Though I would like to, I have paperwork that will only grow worse when I don't do anything about it." She said.

"Too bad." Aaron felt his eyes close again as he drifted off to sleep. He was so damn tired "I would have loved you to hold me..."

_#12_

"Will you go out with me, doc?" Aaron asked straight out and she looked at him blankly. She was tempted to say yes because she wanted to see him outside of her lab, how he would react when he was around other people. It would be most interesting. And maybe, just maybe she was even interested in him. Her heart beat in her throat when she thought about an answer. "You want to, beautiful scientist." Aaron breathed and her eyes caught his.

"I will let you know when you come to me the next time."

There was no next time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TBC

AN II: The second chapter is nearly finished.

_**Reviews?**_ :


	2. Chapter 2

Notes etc: See chapter one

**Changes**

"You do not even know my name?" Five screamed in her face, then looked back at the street, shaking his head in disbelief. Marta was afraid of him. She had felt his muscles more than once under her fingers and when he had grabbed her face back in her house – her beautiful house, now burned to the ground! - she was sure that he could break her neck with just one vicious twist. "You have seen me so often, you have seen me naked and you do not even know my fuckin' name?"

Shearing backed away from him as close to the door of the car as she could get.

"What did you call me?" He wanted to know and tried to suppress his anger.

"Five."

"F...Five?" He didn't believe his ears and it saddened her to no end that she didn't have another answer to him. Tears welled in her eyes, the last 48 hours had been living hell and now the only man on this earth who was on her side yelled at her and was obviously disappointed. She felt really bad. She had seen him as a lab rat. He had always been right, but she was interested in him as well. He _was_handsome and he _was_charming. But she never had dared to let him get closer to her. 'Stupid Marta.' She would have loved to know him better. Be his friend. "You pierce me with your needles, you make your stupid tests with me and after all I'm just a freakin' number to you."

"I was there for the science." The beautiful doctor tried to defend herself but it sounded lame in her own ears. He was right. He had stirred a nerve in her but she had never even thought about asking his name. "What is your name?"

"Aaron." He said. Such a wonderful name. It suited him so well. "Aaron Cross." She would never forget his name.

"I'm so sorry, Aaron." Marta tasted his name on her tongue and found it tasted good to her. The agent shook his head and let his hand rest on her knee for a second before grabbing the wheel again.

"S'okay, Marta."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now it was all over and they were on the fishing boat. Marta was in their tiny, little cabin and slept. She had been more than tired when they had come aboard and had fallen asleep within seconds. Aaron wasn't able to close his eyes and after some time of just watching Marta he stood up again to grab a chair on deck. He let his feet rest on the railing and his head fall back against the back of the chair, staring up at the stars while the boat slowly went on and on. Just like he and Marta.

Aaron remembered the night in the hotel room in Manila. It had been so small but it only brought him closer to Marta. For some minutes they had been so close and he could still feel her forehead rest against his when he closed his eyes. She had touched the back of his head, gently played with his hair and he had felt a calmness that he had never felt before. The agent had slowly realized that he loved to be touched, he loved to be close to Marta.

The other side was that he really trusted the doctor. She had once been a scientist who had examined him out of scientific interest but now they were so much more. Aaron was there to protect Marta, he would do everything to keep her safe, she was so precious to him. And Marta was there to hold him, to reassure him that things would be fine. Some day. Some faraway day. Yet this promise lingered and he hoped that she was right. Never had Aaron Cross dared to think about a normal life, about friendships and relationships but she had changed him in so many ways. Maybe there was an end to all this fighting.

Hope had never been in his vocabulary. It simply didn't matter because he had lived for the moment. Now he thought about a future and a smile crept to his lips, slowly curling them upwards. This was also new: the smiles when he was lost in his thoughts. So many changes… The best thing was that he was off his meds now, he would never need them again. It kind of made him a free man, more independent than ever before. All thanks to Marta. She had given him the injection in this dark lab below the plant in Manila and he had been so thankful and still was. Her huge brown eyes had locked on his full of worries, but she was brave and had done the right things in the right time more than once. In her eyes he could see that she cared. More than before. More than when he only was her lab rat. Now Marta saw him as a person and it seemed she liked the person who was underneath Five.

Aaron's ears caught a shuffling sound, like naked feet on the deck and he sat up and turned around only to face Marta who now stood in front of him with her jacket pulled tightly around her shoulders. She shivered, the night was cold and she looked around for a place to sit but Aaron occupied the only chair. "I couldn't sleep without you. It was so cold…" Marta said sleepily, her voice trailing off when she noticed what she had said. With a slight blush she turned to look out over the water.

"Come here." Aaron said and opened his arms. It would be nice to hold her now and just hold her without a reason. Not because she was sick. Not because he had caught her after she had jumped down from somewhere. And not because they pretended to be lovers so they wouldn't be noticed. Just because. Marta came over with a slight smile and Aaron was surprised when she sat on his lap facing him, her legs dangling left and right from his own. His arms encircled her on their own, a normal reaction, natural by now and she let her head rest against his shoulder while he put his feet back onto the railing. Marta inhaled deeply, his rich scent calming her and she relaxed fully in his arms. She felt his heartbeat against her chest.

"I'm so sorry, Aaron." She whispered near to his ear and her breath sent shivers down his spine. He was confused by her words. After all he had dragged her to Manila and into more trouble than necessary.

"What for?" He wanted to know, his voice a low rumble in his chest.

"I never asked your name back then. I was just a scientist doing my work and… well… you are a person after all but I just saw you as something to examine. At first. But you were so different from the other Outcome agents. I'm so sorry, Aaron." She sounded like she really, really meant it. And she did.

"Don't be." The man said, turned his head towards her and kissed her temple gently, his lips just brushing her skin. "S'okay now, Marta. I don't care."

"You sounded as if you cared when I told you that you were… Five to me for such a long time." Aaron closed his arms more tightly around her, trying to pull her closer to his warm body. She snuggled closer, getting more comfortable, her forehead now resting against his neck where he could feel her inhaling, exhaling… Gods, he was so glad they came out of this alive.

"Maybe I was a bit disappointed…" He confessed. It made Marta lift her head and look into his eyes.

"A bit disappointed? I thought you would kill me…" The woman snapped but then broke into a silent giggle. "I knew Five was dangerous."

"I was never a danger to you, doc." Aaron said and let one of his hands glide into her soft brown hair that hang loosely over her shoulders, gently wrapping the strands around his fingers. The woman gave a sigh and closed her eyes while falling back onto Aaron's shoulder.

"I should have known, it was always so clearly in your eyes…" Her voice was hushed now, her face was buried between his neck and shoulder and she enjoyed that he idly played with her hair and lulled her back into a comfortable slumber. She still felt Aaron's hands in her hair and on her back, rubbing soothing circles and for the first time in what felt like ages she relaxed.

With a content sigh Aaron let his head fall back and again he stared at the stars. He knew other people prayed or believed in God, but he didn't. Maybe it came with the meds because he remembered that Kenneth had prayed from time to time. Now he just wished that he could safely hide Marta and himself from all their followers, from Byer especially. They should travel to Africa, Cape Town, maybe and from there he would try to get deeper into the continent with smaller planes that would not be registered on the screens of Byer and all the others. It might work. When some time had passed they could maybe even go back to the US, some huge city where nobody would take a second glance on them. Maybe, maybe, maybe… He wasn't sure if he wanted to do all this to the woman in his arms, she deserved more than being on the run with someone like him. Carefully he buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent with every breath.

He sat there with Marta for the rest of the night and watched the stars and the water, all the while holding the woman, caressing her hair and skin while she slept so peacefully. When the sun began to rise Aaron got up and carried her back to their cabin to lower her on the bed. After so much trouble over the last few days he didn't dare to wake her up now. Carefully Aaron lay down next to her draping his arm over her waist, cuddling close to her back so that she would stay warm. And so that he could breathe in her scent while he slowly drifted off to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They were at the airport of Shanghai. Marta was sitting in a huge Café, nervously looking out of the window where she could see the planes starting and arriving every minute. This airport was a bee hive. Full of people who were talking in so many different languages that she had given up trying to understand what they were saying around her. Aaron had left her alone for a few minutes, getting their tickets and had told her that it would be safer if she waited for him here. She was so tired. This was the fifth airport they were at in the last few days. Aaron had taken her around the world. Literally. For their safety he wanted to make sure that their trail was concealed as good as possible and then he wanted them to vanish in Africa. Marta didn't care where they were headed as long as Aaron was with her and as long as they would get some time without running or hiding or fearing that they might be caught.

The former scientist was well aware that she had barely a chance left. Three options were there from which she had chosen: Going back to her old life and most likely getting killed sooner or later in some strange "accident". The second option was a new identity. Aaron had offered her to make her begin a new life far away from trouble, new name, new house, new friends. But without him. She was scared of being without him for several reasons. He could protect her, she wanted to be sure that he was alive and she simply wanted him by her side. Aaron gave her a feeling of peace that she never had experienced before simply because he was there with her. With him by her side she was able to sleep even while they were followed by Byer and his men.

Impatiently Marta let her gaze roam over the crowd in front of the café but Aaron was nowhere to be seen. It always made her edgy when Aaron was not with her, she was afraid that they would catch him. And it would drive her mad to lose him. With sudden clarity she knew that she would do everything to find him and get him back if they ever caught him… He would do the same for her.

"Hey there, pretty lady." A deep voice greeted her from behind, so close to her ear, that Marta jumped up from her chair in sudden alarm. It wasn't Aaron but a tall man with shoulder long hair, a beard and glasses. He wore a suit and a tie, looked like a salesman or something, business all over. Marta's strong reaction to his words confused him, she could see that but ignored it. "I just wanted to know if I can invite you to a coffee. A beautiful lady shouldn't sit here on her own." Out of nothing an arm found its way around Marta's waist and she was pulled against a hard body. This time she didn't flinch for the second he touched her, she knew that this was Aaron who had appeared by her side. With a sideways glance she saw that he looked like he was ready to kill the man in front of him for just looking at her. Woah, that surprised her a bit but flattered her even more.

"This lady's mine." He hissed, being so possessive that Marta raised her eyebrows with a smirk. Aaron pulled her closer to him, like he wanted to glue them together at the waist. The man in the suit held up his hands.

"Calm down. She just sat here on her own and I thought she would like a coffee." He said and backed away from them, clearly afraid of Aaron. He better should be. If someone tried to get too close to Marta he would make sure they left her alone for good.

"Easy, Aaron. He just offered me a coffee…" The woman said and turned towards Cross. Said man just led her out of the café and towards the gateways.

"Flight takes off in thirty minutes. Let's not use more time." Was his tight answer. The doctor feared that they might be in danger of being captured as he acted so strange but once they sat in the plane Aaron relaxed.

"What was wrong with you?" It were the first words they spoke since they had left the café. Aaron looked into her eyes, his expression still annoyed, like he was angry with her. "Have we lost our luggage?" Aaron had urged her to use this sentence when she wanted to know if Byer's men were close. The agent just shook his head no. "So? What upsets you?" With another glare Aaron looked at her for a second then turned to the tiny window.

"When this man came towards you… I nearly freaked out." Aaron said, his voice barely a whisper and Marta had problems hearing him at all.

"Because… you thought…?" Saying it out loud was forbidden but he knew what she wanted to ask and turned to face her so suddenly that she nearly jumped, but she stayed where she was while his face came close to hers. "Aaron…?" She was afraid that Byer's men were at their heels, that their running had been in vain.

"No, Marta… That's not the point it was just…" He stopped again but with a stern look Marta urged him to talk. "I hated the way he looked at you." Aaron breathed so that Marta barely caught his words. Was there a blush on his normally so well controlled face? She wasn't sure for he turned away from her again, clearly trying to end this conversation. On the arm rest between them Marta saw Aaron's arm, his hand a fist and she let her hand glide over his lower arm, then forced his fingers to open and laced them with her own. He instantly looked at their hands, his grip getting harder but Marta didn't say a word. In fact it was reassuring to have him hold her hand like this. After a few seconds of hesitation Aaron pulled her hand to him and kissed her fingers one after the other with feather light kisses. "Don't ever leave me."

"Promised."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They had arrived in Africa, their final flight was two days ago and Marta sat next to Aaron in a huge Jeep while they were driving through the woods and open country. She wasn't even sure where they were. It didn't matter. Aaron was with her and he seemed very sure that no one had followed them. Out here no one would find them nevertheless, this was like nowhere. The woman looked out of the window, they came closer to the coast, she could already feel the wind and the smell of the open sea and loved it. Aaron turned his head to watch her for a few seconds and smiled. She was here with him and they would be safe for maybe some months even. He yearned to spend some peaceful time with her, he wanted to get to know her better though the agent already knew a lot. But that was not just because he had seen all those things, it was because Marta had offered so much of herself to him.

The coastway offered Marta a pleasant view over the ocean and for the first time since this all had begun she felt the tension in her head drain away. Aaron was by her side and he would make sure that they were safe, so she looked forward to what he had planned for them and patiently followed him wherever he might lead. When the sun began to set they arrived at a small house by the coast. It was secluded and well hidden, Marta hadn't seen it in the distance and now that that they stood in front of it, it seemed like the most beautiful house she had ever seen. It was painted in white, small but enough for the two of them. The door was painted in light blue and the roof was flat and as yellow as the sand of the beach that surrounded this house. There were palm trees in front of it and a huge wall of rocks to the right, the house fitted into the landscape and melted with it. They wouldn't be found here.

"It is amazing." Marta said with awe. Aaron grabbed their backpacks from the backseat of their car and went to the front door to open it.

"It is a bit small…" Aaron said apologetically when they stepped inside but Marta didn't mind. The living room was just behind the front door with huge windows that looked out over the ocean and the doctor could see the kitchen at the far wall. Small, but so cozy. She went further into the house and looked around. The bathroom was next to the kitchen and had a bathtub in the corner of the room. Towels were draped over the rim of the tub and she decided to take a bath as soon as they had settled here. She took a step back only to back up against Aaron who stood directly behind her. Without a word she turned and smiled up at him, then went to the bedroom. The semi double stood against the wall and faced the other. A Window let in the sun and Marta reckoned that it would be nice to wake up with the rays in her face.

"I know it is small." Aaron said from behind her. "If you want me to sleep on the sofa I will do so."

"No." Marta said without hesitation. It was nice to have someone sleep next to her, it gave her a feeling of safety and she didn't feel alone any more. She never had experienced this with another man and it calmed her to know that the agent would sleep so close to her. Aaron gave her a smile, an honest one that really reached his eyes and it made her heart beat faster. Yes, she would love to be close to him.

"Mind if I take a bath?" Marta asked and he simply shook his head.

"I will see that you get a proper meal after it." He promised. Marta hadn't thought about eating, the last few days had been such a strange haste with small snacks on the plane but now she realized that she was really, really hungry. She wondered if Aaron was a good cook.

"Thank you, Aaron." She said, grabbed her backpack with the few things she carried with her and vanished into the bathroom.

The hot water was a blessing, her last bath was ages away and her last shower had been in a dirty hotel room near some airport. She didn't even remember the name of the city or country. It didn't matter now, for the moment they were safe and could stay here. The thought made her relax and she closed her eyes, feeling dizzy from the hot water and the tension that just left her. Maybe she drifted off to sleep for a few minutes but a slight knock on the door brought her back. Suddenly she was alarmed, the last days had left her at full attention to everything that might be a threat. She calmed down.

"Yes?" She said loud enough for Aaron to hear and he opened the door to step into the bathroom. She hadn't thought twice that she was naked in the bathtub and only noticed it now when Aaron slowly let his eyes drift over her body. Shit. She sank deeper into the water and tried to cover herself with foam when Aaron's eyes locked with hers so they wouldn't stray down her beautiful body once more.

"I just wanted to tell you that our meal will get cold if you stay in here for too long." He said. Again Marta felt the hunger. Aaron hesitated before he added "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" His voice trailed off and again Marta could see just a small hint of red on his handsome face. Marta broke into laughter which only seemed to confuse him more.

"It's okay, Aaron. You've seen me in even worse conditions."

"I…" He stopped and turned on his heels to stalk out of the bathroom and left a very amused Marta behind. She really didn't care if he had seen her naked. He had seen her with her clothes all dirty, he had seen her when she was afraid and he had even seen her cry. Crying felt more like being naked to her than actually being naked. So this was just fine with her. At least this had brought her the pleasure of seeing a speechless Aaron. Giggling she got out of the water and grabbed a towel. She didn't bother to pull on her clothes, she needed to clean them before putting them on again and as she had nothing left, she stepped into the living room with just the towel that went down to her knees. Well, he had seen her naked now, so this shouldn't be a huge problem.

Now it was Marta's turn to stop and stare because on the small dining table in the corner she saw more than just the bread she had expected but a real meal. He hadn't been joking when he had promised her something good. It smelled great and her stomach gave a low rumble. Aaron placed one last plate on the table with fruit on it and she slowly got over, her mouth agape.

"This is awesome." She smiled at him and sat down on the chair that he suggested. "Where did you get all these?" She wanted to know, gesturing towards the plates with meat and potatoes. It seemed so strange that he had bought it within the last hour as they were far away from civilization.

"I gave the instruction to place some food within the fridge so that we have something until we can go and buy something." Aaron really thought through everything.

They ate in a comfortable silence, neither of them feeling the need to say a word. The food was great and Marta enjoyed every bite of it. It had never occurred to her that a normal meal might feel like pure luxury. When they were finished Aaron carried the plates away and Marta wanted to get up to help him.

"Stay seated. You look tired as hell." She was but wouldn't go to bed so soon. She wanted to enjoy the peaceful silence and the soft sound of the waves that carried over to the house from the ocean. With a satisfied sigh she closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands. A few minutes passed, then she felt two hands lightly rubbing her shoulders. "You seem so tense..." The man muttered and brushed her damp hair away. "Come over to the sofa." Aaron said and stopped, much to Marta's disappointment.

She opened her eyes and watched Aaron as he sat down on the armrest of the sofa and waited for her to come to him. She obeyed, padding over on her naked feet to sit down in front of him. Again she felt his strong hands on her neck and shoulders. He began massaging her, gently loosening the tension in her neck. Marta wasn't able to hold back the moan that escaped her lips whenever it got better. Soon the woman was lost, her thoughts had stopped running and she simply enjoyed what Aaron did to her.

He didn't stop and after some time she felt not only his hands but also his lips on her neck. Softly he brushed her hair away and placed feather light kisses behind her ear which made her shiver. This was the best thing she had ever felt, she wanted more and tilted her head so he had better access to kiss her. And Gods, how he did. Soon she felt small bites and gentle licks of his tongue when he tasted her skin.

The massage had stopped and now his hands glided down to her hips while he slid from the armrest to press his body close to her back. She loved the warmth he radiated and felt completely at ease in his strong arms.

"Aaron...?" Marta asked silently, finishing with a sigh when he kissed the nape of her neck before looking up.

"Yes Marta?" She turned her head to look at him but he never knew what she was about to say because he couldn't resist her slightly parted red lips and kissed her hungrily. It wasn't a soft kiss, it was all the desire and lust that had built up in both of them while they had been sealed so closely together. She turned further to return the kiss and felt light headed. Where had he learned to kiss like that? It stole her breath.

"Marta." Now she looked up when she heard him breathlessly saying her name. "When I asked you to never leave me... I meant it. Don't ever leave me." He sounded so vulnerable that it made her aware how much they already had fallen for another. She kissed his lips lightly.

"I won't, Aaron. I can't." When she knelt in front of the man who wasn't able to keep his eyes off her and his hands wandered to where her towel was held together to slowly open it and let it fall from her body. Though he had seen her before he was speechless.

"Beautiful." He mumbled before crashing his lips against hers again. Marta yearned to feel Aaron's skin on hers, grabbed his shirt to pull it over his head. The man hated to break the contact with Marta but when he encircled her with his arms again they both moaned at the sensation. Grabbing her shoulders Aaron brought them to a standing position and urged Marta towards the bedroom while kissing her hard.

Marta stumbled and fell against a wall so that Aaron used the opportunity to press himself against her, bringing his body so close that Marta fought for breath. It didn't matter, she just wanted him. All those small touches they had shared, his gentle kisses when she was upset, his caresses when she couldn't sleep had been too much for her. She was sure that Aaron wasn't used to being touched and it was clear that he had enjoyed it every time Marta had shown him affection. It was so unlike her to instantly trust some one but with Aaron she just felt great. They seemed meant for each other.

"Wait." Marta whispered between his hot mouthed kisses and with all the strength he could muster he looked up into her eyes and placed his forehead on hers, breathing heavily, nearly going mad with desire for the woman in his arms. She simply looked into his gray eyes and loved how he watched her this very second. His hands lay on her hips and while his thumbs gently brushed her skin he pressed their bodies together. He wanted to feel her now, he wanted to know that she was alive after all they had been through and he wanted to mark her as his possession. No one would ever take her from him. Not now, not ever. That Marta had stopped him clearly irritated him.

"What, Marta?" He asked, his voice hoarse, nearly unable to speak at all.

"Just wanted to see your handsome face." She mouthed. Aaron's head fell to her shoulder where he placed open mouthed kisses and his hands roamed over her hips and down to her legs, then up again over her hips and sides to her breasts. Her breathing got faster, she wanted all of him and so her hand trailed down his well shaped stomach and lower to open his jeans with shaking hands. He realized that she was trembling like a leaf and helped her open his jeans to step out of them once they were down his legs.

"Bed" He whispered before kissing her again and Marta nodded. She was nervous, she was thrilled, she was out of her mind and all instincts. The woman let herself being lead to the bed and gently Aaron lowered her onto the mattress. For a few seconds the agent stood in front of the bed and marveled at her beauty. She was perfection, her skin so soft, her face slightly flushed with desire, her breasts heaving with every excited breath she took and her arms open to welcome him.

"Come to me, Aaron." She pleaded and he knelt down on the bed to crawl above her. She gave him such a warm smile that his heart melted and made him lower his body onto hers. He grabbed her hands in a firm grip and pressed them down onto the pillow over her head, preventing her from touching him.

"You're mine." He breathed. Marta's mind went blank when she suddenly felt him slide into her with one strong thrust followed by another. The loud moan that fell from her lips didn't register but Aaron groaned deep in his chest when he heard it. He was here with Marta, she was so alive, she was so warm, so soft and felt so wonderful underneath him that he was amazed how much he had fallen for her. She was his.

Marta tried to struggle to get her hands free but Aaron held them firmly. She yearned to touch him, to pull him closer yet he didn't let go. Both of them didn't last long, desire built up fast and Aaron wasn't gentle with her, each thrust into her sliding home directly. She saw stars, the raw desire made her completely forget who she was. His. Nothing more and it was all that mattered and Aaron made that very clear right now. With a deep moan Marta's hands twitched in his grip, her body shaking uncontrollably. She was so damn close.

"Look at me!" She was amazed that he could still speak but she obeyed without second thought, his intense eyes locking with hers when she shook and came underneath him. Another thrust, then Aaron buried himself deep in her and trembled, passing the point of no return all the time looking into her eyes like he wanted to see what was in her head.

They breathed hard still looking at each other. Both had known that it would come to this sooner or later, the tension had been clear from the beginning. Aaron wanted her since he had first seen her in this cold lab, when he had been just Five and she had been the scientist with the needle. All the time his thoughts had revolved around stripping her naked and take her. But there was so much more between them now and Aaron was more than happy about the affections they shared. It made him aware that he was more than just Five. He was Aaron Cross and here in his arms, underneath him was the woman he would give his life for. It was too late now, they could never go back to being just friends. They never had been just friends, though friendship was a part of their relationship.

Aaron let go of Marta's hands and let his head rest on her shoulder where he had collapsed seconds ago. Instantly she encircled him with her arms to bury her hand in her hair, to play with it, while the other rubbed over his back, feeling his muscles move under his smooth skin whenever he moved. He was perfection. Soon they rolled to the side. Aaron behind Marta, cradling her close to his body, his face buried in her hair, his eyes closed and enjoying the feeling of her naked body in his strong arms. They both felt safe and they both fell asleep as soon as they closed their eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was still dark when Aaron woke up. It hadn't been some suspicious noise that woke him, or something that alarmed him, he just woke up, feeling so content and safe like never before in his entire life. When he opened his eyes he broke into a smile because Marta lay in his arms, curled up and sleeping peacefully. She trusted him so deeply that he nearly didn't believe it. No one had ever trusted him. He was an outcome agent and everyone sensed the danger that surrounded him. Marta didn't care, she even felt safe around him.

And she was safe. He would kill everyone who tried to harm her, Marta was his now and he would do everything to make sure she was okay and happy. The agent couldn't believe what had happened a few hours ago. Maybe it had been a dream and to make sure that it wasn't Aaron let his hands trail over her stomach and sides. She really way was naked in his arms and his heart beat faster when his hands roamed over her body.

Marta woke to the sweetest caresses, then she felt the kisses that Aaron placed on her neck, his breath warm on her skin. She turned around in his strong arms and opened her eyes to look into his handsome face. Marta's hand reached out to gently touch his cheek and he closed his eyes, clearly enjoying her touch.

"You cannot sleep?" Marta assumed, her voice heavy with sleep. Aaron looked at her and smiled. He was unbelievably sexy when he looked at her like this and Marta felt a tingle in her stomach. It had always been there when he had said or done something sweet – which he had done often without noticing.

"No, I just woke up and you were here with me..." His voice trailed off and he leaned in to kiss her gently. It wasn't one of the hungry kisses they had shared in the evening but a slow and sweet kiss. He tasted her lips, opened them slowly and explored what lay beyond. She tasted like honey. Now he wanted more, he wanted to feel her again, her skin under his fingers, her warmth all around him... "Sorry, Marta." He whispered when they came apart for air and she looked at him with a silent question in her eyes. "I didn't mean to be so rough."

Marta gave a slight chuckle which caused him to flinch. Had he done something wrong? Or said?

"Aaron..." There was so much tenderness and caring in her voice, he didn't believe it, he hadn't deserved such a sweet and innocent creature in his arms. But here she was, her hands drawing a senseless pattern on his chest, smiling like he was innocent like her when he was a monster... "I didn't complain, did I?" He shook his head. "So nothing to be sorry for."

"I will make up for it." His words sounded promising and when Aaron sat up to kneel above her, Marta rolled onto her back to look up at him. Her tiny, soft hands grabbed the sides of his face and her thumbs gently caressed his cheeks. For a few minutes they just lay there, Aaron taking in the sight of the woman below him. "Gods, you're so fuckin' beautiful." When she chuckled he looked up, his half closed eyes confused. "S' true."

"You said that before." Aaron shook his head, came down to shower her cheek with feather light kisses and shook his head.

"No. I never told you." And she should hear these words every day for they were true. He had never seen a woman more beautiful than Marta. No person, no woman had ever held his trust like she did. This was new but so good. He couldn't stop kissing her, he wanted her to know that she was precious to him though he had never learned how to deal with these feelings.

"When you were poisoned. Before you passed out you told me... The same words." When Aaron came closer Marta couldn't resist the urge to playfully bite into his neck which caused him to give a moan that rose from deep within his chest. "You're sweet." She whispered. Never had he heard _that_ before. People had called him many things before. Killer. Murderer. Monster. Dumb. Stupid. But sweet was so much better. It didn't hurt. His lips searched for Marta's and when he found them she opened his instead and he melted into her arms. "Sweet." She whispered again between two kisses.

"Marta..." He was at a loss of words but they weren't necessary any longer. This time Aaron was slow and gentle, it was like his hands mapped her whole body and he watched her writhe underneath his loving fingers. She held him close to her, his warmth like a cozy blanket, his kisses tasted so sweet and his gentle movements nearly drove her insane.

When the sun came up Marta lay on Aaron's chest and her fingers drew a senseless pattern on his bronze skin. With a warm smile she sat up so that the blanket fell from her body. Aaron couldn't turn his eyes off her while his hand reached out to slowly run down her side.

"I should make us some coffee." Marta said and with light surprise Aaron sat up to caress her cheek with his knuckles.

"Don't get up now." He begged and kissed her. "Stay with me."

"I need coffee to wake up." Marta said and threw one leg over the man next to her to get out of the bed. She didn't come far because Aaron grabbed her hips and forced her to sit on his lap, his arms around her, his head buried between her neck and shoulder. He loved her smell.

"You need to stay with the man who loves you." Was all he said and he closed his eyes. He was so afraid of her reaction to his words once he noticed what he had said that he began to shiver slightly. It was the truth though he hadn't meant to tell her now. Marta could destroy his heart within seconds.

"Aaron..." Her tiny hands grabbed both sides of his face and she forced him to look into her eyes but he kept his own closed firmly.

"Don't say anything. I know I don't deserve you."

"Look at me!" The woman commanded and he obeyed, looking at her so afraid that she wanted to weep. "You deserve this like any other person on this planet. I love you, Aaron."

**End**

**_Please review!_**


End file.
